Relatively little change has occurred regarding user interfaces for computers. For decades, the standard input devices for a computer included a keyboard and mouse. Recent popular developments have included wireless keyboards and mice that communicate to a desktop terminal using Bluetooth or Radio Frequency. This eliminates the needs for cables, but requires the keyboard and mouse to use batteries. Another intuitive input method is voice recognition. This requires the computer to recognize and understand the voice of a user, and carry out a corresponding command. Voice recognition requires training the computer to recognize the speech patterns of a user. However, accuracy is still dependent on the processing power of the computer, the quality of the microphone and the clarity of the words spoken by the user.
These methods for interfacing with a computer cause user frustration as they are cumbersome and not immediately intuitive.